Emison Proposal in Paris
by BestFanFictions657
Summary: This is what I think should have happened with the Emison proposal. Apologies for any errors. Please read and review and check my other new fanfiction based on Wicked/How To Train Your Dragon called Banished from Oz.


Alison POV:

Me and Emily have decided to go to Paris with our twin girls, Lily and Grace DiLaurentis-Fields. We gave our kids both of our last names because we are both in a way, biological parents and we thought it was only fitting to use both. Anyway like I said we decided to go to Paris but Emily doesn't know the real reason as to why I want to go to Paris. I want to propose to her on top of the Eiffel tower and we had talked about going to Paris ever since we were in high school. I got Pam's permission to propose to her and she was more than happy that I had thought to ask. After I got her permission, the only thing she asked me was for me to take care of Emily. I told her I would no matter the situation.

Emily POV:

I got really excited when Ali had told us we were going to Paris. We had been talking about going since we were in school. It was now the summer holidays which meant we didn't have to book any time off work. Then I asked Ali if we were taking Lily and Grace but Ali said it was going to be the two of us. She then told me that the twins would be staying with my mom. I wasn't too sure about leaving the twins for a week but Ali convinced me they would be fine. We don't have to worry about A or AD anymore so that made me feel better about leaving them with my mom. I thought then it would be a lot of work to handle them but Ali said that my mom offered to have them for the week we go to Paris. We decide to spend as much time with Lily and Grace as we can before we have to pack and leave.

Alison POV:

A few days have now passed and today is the day me and Emily go to Paris. We drop our two girls off at Pam's for the week and head to the airport. It was hard at first for us to leave but I knew if we were going to make the flight we had to get going… we are now at the airport about to get on the plane and we both know it's going to be a long flight. I just can't wait till we get there. Neither of us have ever been to Paris so we were both very excited.

Emily POV:

We had finally arrived in Paris after such a long flight but it was definitely worth it because I am now in the place me and Ali had been talking about since forever… me and Ali had just got into a cab and we are now heading to our hotel. Not long after we had arrived at our hotel I was speechless. It was amazing. I wondered how much it must have cost but I thought its best not to ask. Then we started to unpack.

Alison POV:

I could tell Emily was happy with our hotel room which made me happy to. I thought it would be better if I kept what I had planned for tonight a surprise for her. I had planned to take her up the Eiffel Tower and propose to her there, which was I didn't want to tell her the plan for obvious reasons. The only other person that knew the real reason I wanted to bring Emily here was her mom. I then checked the time to make sure we had enough time and it was now 4.30. My plan was to get her up to the Eiffel tower between 6-7pm.

Emily POV:

We had finally finished unpacking and just sat down on the sofa for a while. Then Ali said she wants to take me somewhere later on. I asked her where but she wouldn't tell me. All she said was is that it is a surprise. I am not too keen on surprises but I have a feeling I'm going to like this one… an hour had passed and Ali had told me to get ready so I did.

Alison POV:

I had told Emily to get ready for going out tonight. I still haven't told her where I am taking her but she will probably catch on once she sees the Eiffel tower. Before I get ready I check that the ring is still in my bag which it is. I didn't realise the time so we are both rushing to get ready. Once we were ready, we left the hotel room and got onto a train into the town of Paris. While we were on the train, I noticed Emily was on her phone so I asked her if everything was okay. She said she was just checking in with her mom if the twins were fine and they were. Em said that they were missing us. I was missing our girls to but I didn't have much time to worry about them. At least not until after I have proposed to Emily. I was then broken out of my thoughts when the train was stopping. We had arrived in Paris, the part where we should be anyway.

Emily POV:

We got off the train and headed out of the station. Alison still wouldn't tell me where we were going until we got there. We have now been walking for about ten minutes maybe a bit longer. Not long after I saw the Eiffel tower I was again, speechless. It was as amazing as everyone said it was. Then Alison took me up the Eiffel tower which I never thought would happen. We then walked over to the edge so we could look out. There wasn't that many people around but I wasn't surprised by that at this hour.

Alison POV:

I was feeling rather nervous at this point because I knew what I was about to do. Then Emily told me how beautiful Paris was. I told her I agreed and when she looked at me I was already on one knee holding the ring in front of me. I then said to Emily "You loved me when I was an ugly human being, you make me a better person and you really are my favourite! Will you marry me Emily Fields?" I wasn't sure what her reaction was going to be but then she smiled and said "yes of course I will!" then she lent down and kissed me. I couldn't be any happier right now and I think the same goes for Emily to.


End file.
